godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ulfark
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Army of Hades page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 20:37, 29 November 2010 Multiple Edits Ulfark, please make ALL your edits on ONE page at once, rather than saving after every single edit and then doing the next one. It clogs up the page's history and it annoys people. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but my computer didn't the edits if they're too long. That the reason why I take multiples edits for weapons, pictures, soundtrack and trivias. I'm unforgiven but I've no choise for this... Ulfark 14:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Several Monsters - One Page Ulfark, We on this Wiki work by combining all several species of one monster on ONE SINGLE page. So there is no need to create a different Hades Minotaur page. If you want info on that species, visit the Minotaur page. It's the same deal with the Harpies page. We bundle everything. Furthermore, try using Google Chrome for editing on God of War Wiki. I do too. Firefox sometimes doesn't open the new wiki layout properly. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't know this, sorry. My computer is not ready for Google Chrome; when I place it, my antivirus and internet' pages were havgin some bugs. I do not a new articles, but on the Minotaurs page, that forbidden to create a special part for a specific Minotaur, wrong ? But I haven't take a new page, I have taked a picture for illustrate of Hades's Minotaur. If that forbidden, I'm so sorry... ''Ulfark 20:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) A new page was created, called Hades Minotaur, and was created by you. If you don't fully understand what you're doing, I prefer you ask help from others, rather than just going along with the flow. I can see English is not your native language. Where are you from? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : ''Yes, I'm French with the level A1 (I don't know if you know my system class). Werease I have write a shit in my last message, you haven't understand, so sorry. I repeat my think : when I have taked an image on the page Hades' Minotaur, the page was created. Not by me. The link was in blue, I have never create this page. I ask you, if that possible to create a specific partie ON the Minotaur's page for... Present differently minotaurs (exemple : Hades' Minotaur). So sorry for my... Dissapointed message ? I wanna most careful. Ulfark 16:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Si t'as des difficultés parler en Anglais, t'as ma permission de le faire en Français, mais seulement sur ta page d'utilisateur, pas sur le wiki, et surtout pas dans les articles. C'est seulement une géstion à mon part, pour te donner la chance de communiquer dans une façon propre, sans perte d'information critique. Les pages concernant les espèces différentes en God of War, sont toujours très complètes. La page de Minotaur à déjà tous les types différentes qui sont rencontré dans l'univers de God of War, donc je suis sûre l'ennemi dont tu parle est déjà mentionné. ALSO: Keep in mind I would like you to continue in English, just for the sake of everyone else on this wiki being able to follow and fully understand our conversation, should they ever feel the need to intervene. As such, you could always address me on this page in french, after which I would sum up what you said in English, and reply in English, giving everyone a chance to stay up to date, as well as you being able to explain your arguments in full. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Merci, j'espère juste que ton traducteur ou tes connaissances seront suffisantes pour comprendre. Je voulais donc dire que, je n'ai jamais crée la page du Minotaure d'Hadès, j'ai seulement ajouté une image sur la page (qui avait un lien en bleu, donc qui était crée mais pas completée). Après ça, je t'ai demandé si il était possible que j'édite la page des Minotaures afin de faire plusieurs petites sections/rubriques, pour parler des minotaures séparément (fantassin, tourmenteur, d'Erèbe, bestial, cuirassé, géant,...). Si je te le demande, c'est pour évidement partager ce que je sais sur eux, en plus de leurs "background" et pour le faire sur toutes les autres pages traitant du même monstre réapparaissant dans les cinq jeux mais étant à chaque fois différents (harpies, cyclopes, minotaures, morts-vivants, sirènes,...). Clearly, you can speak in english, I understand your words, but for send an easy message for you, that's hard. I understand but I'm not good for answer, OK ? Not a problem. I understand your point of view. Also, I don't need a translator, I can spreak French just fine ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 08:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ulfark 16:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Blades of Chaos picture Ulfark, I have deleted your Blades of Chaos (Lames du Chaos) picture. I don't like having pictures of toys, figurines, replicas (like your picture) and others of that sort on our wiki. Please understand, I prefer in-game screenshots over something like that. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) That's right, I just want show a good screen of the weapon. Apologyse. Ulfark 21:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) centaur general content pic hey would i be able to use your centaur general content pic for a book cover? thanks Zachowacko5063 (talk) 20:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC)zach black